


Love starts with love ... or not

by samgreenstorm



Series: Who ever loved that loved not at first sight? [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samgreenstorm/pseuds/samgreenstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet twenty- five year old Merlin a pastry chef looking for love , resident in London  after a few years abroad , enter by total chance twenty-seven years old Arthur a CEO , not in his best moment , who Merlin  officially meets at a blind date and as someone nice would say things don't go well ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He totally completely doesn't believe in love at first sight ,that's just something people made up ,lust at first sight is another thing entirely ,and he very much believes in it .

He has this peeve where he loves watching people when he is walking and it is in one of these occasions when he sees him .

In one of the most clichés places ,in the middle of a crossing .

He just passes by and the only thing Merlin can do is stare at him .

He doesn't usually notices people in suits but this guy you can't just ignore him .

He just stands out from his blond hair to his probably leather brown shoes.

He only catches a brief glimpse but that is all he needs that bloke is gonna stay in his memory for a long time.He smiles all the way home .

Days later sharing breakfast with Gwen he talks about him .

"I totally forgot to tell you about this hot bloke I saw the other day in Oxford Street .He was stunning"

"Merlin you find hot guys or girls everywhere" his friend reminds him .

Which yeah , fair enough.

"That I do but this one I don't know it just really caught my eye even when he was wearing a suit .He had this shiny blond hair and light eyes not sure if blue or green but still ,he was wearing this unbuttoned white shirt and his tie was loose and he had these camel pants who really made his ass look really good ,he had a brown jacket hanging over his shoulder and damn I don't know ... he just caught my eye." He leans in the comfy sofa he's sitting a goofy smile in his face.

"Oh Merlin ! When are you get a boyfriend ,a girlfriend , a non-binary person or just someone" she says as sad as always .

"Not all of us find the love of our life at nineteen " he points out to her .

"He is not...we are not... " she struggles at getting the words out and looks at me .

Merlin gives her a disbelieving look. She looks down and knows that he won.

She and Lance ,have been dating for four years and they are perfect for each other , Merlin only met him a few months ago because he just came back to London but Lance made a very good impression.

They just complement each other very well.

He does really want something like what they have, hell what most of his friends have. He is happy for them but a little envious as well.

"Speaking of ... do you remember when I said that I wanted you to meet one of Lance's mates? " Gwen asks playing with the rim of her cup.

"You mean when you tried to play matchmaker but it didn't work because he had a girlfriend ?"

He took a sip of his now warm milk.

"Yeah , well he is single again" she announces happily .

Merlin smiles at her .

"Nice. Which one is this one ? The one with the girlfriend who was a virgin, or the one with the one you didn't like because she was a whiny bitch?"

"The whiny bitch "

"So no conflict of interest then , good .When am I to meet this patient or stupid depending on the case gentleman?"

" I'll set up something"

They both grin ,Gwen loves to make plans.He and her both.

Just when he is arriving home he gets a message .

Gwen :

(Saturday at 9 in our usual Nandos).

She is fast .

Merlin :

(Perfect)

Merlin smiles .

Normally people hate their friends setting them up in blind dates but when you just don't go on dates and the last and only time you had sex with someone was over a year ago ,you don't look a gifted horse in the mouth, most of all when you are awful at getting actual dates of your own .Hook ups at the club? Yes Dates? No way in hell.

And being this his first experience he was actually looking forward to it .

Besides it was more of a friends knowing other friends than an actual date. What comes out of it ,that's a different story.

Maybe Gwen was wrong and the bloke wasn't bi or pan .Despite Lance's confirmation.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He decided not to think about until Saturday when he meets Lance's mate but just for being his friend he had a point.

That Saturday with Merlin in what he considers one if his best looks :his blue bottom down shirt and faded not that skinny jeans. Besides he is being told he doesn't appear like a teenager with this look , so is perfect.

He combs his hair with his fingers ,exhales loudly and opens the door.

Here we go.

The interior is just like always all warm colours and comfortable booths. The mâitre, a cute redhead, welcomes him just as he enters.

"Hello " he answers back and starts to look for Gwen and Lance.

He finds them quickly since they are waving at him.

He approaches them ,happy to see them.

They stand up to greet him .

Gwen gives him a kiss in the cheek and Lance a hug.

"Looking fancy ,Merlin" emarks his best friend .

"You know I try once in a while" He answers.

"Arthur said he was gonna be late so we'll wait for him, a bit" announces Lance putting back his mobile.

"No problem."

He sits leaving a space for Arthur.He can't believe he didn't ask for his not -date name.

They exchange the typical questions like how are you doing and how is work.

Until Lance notices someone and waves.

His heart is beating fast ,like every time he meets someone new he has to impressed or at least look like someone moderately normal to. So almost everyone.

He stands up to receive Lance's mate.

And then when he turns to finally know how this Arthur guy looks.

He stays still, Arthur is the gorgeous guy from the other day in Oxford Street and he is even wearing what he supposes is the same white shirt.

Fortunately for himself, he isn't the kind to be impressed only by a pretty face but on the other hand he has a very serious thing for blondes with light eyes.

And Gwen knows this.

Oh, she is smooth.

"Hi, I am Merlin." He offers his hand .

He feels the blond looking him up and down to then put a blank face.

"Arthur Pendragon" the man answers serious not taking the hand offered.

But Merlin being Merlin decides not to judge prematurely and ignores the attitude and smiles him.

"Nice to finally meet Lance's best mate " 

The other guy just nods .

So that's settles it.

He dislikes the guy no matter how gorgeous.

The rest of the dinner mostly consists on Arthur talking to Gwen and Lance like Merlin doesn't even exists and interrupting every time Merlin says something.

Merlin tries to get Gwen's attention when he does he mouths "Loo" and there he goes.

He looks at himself in the mirror.He like always is a little pink in the cheeks.

He splash some water on his face.

This isn't going well at all.

The guy is unbearable, period.

And while he does appreciate someone's exterior is the interior that wins him over and from what he's seen that just isn't going to happen, not even as a friend.

So new strategy. Try to get the hell out of here.

He calls his roommate and other best friend.

"Hello " she responds

"Freya I need an absolute convincing excuse to leave this dinner ". he says quickly

She was as excited as him when he told her about it, she even was more positive than himself.

"Is it going that bad ?"

"The guy is ignoring me completely and you know I can only stand that for so long . I want to leave, Frey I need to leave " he answers defeated.

" Okay, I'll call you in five and say that my hamster has died and that I need you "

That makes Merlin smile a little , Freya adores her hamsters and the good thing about it is that Gwen would not see that as an obvious excuse as ridiculous as it is.

"Thank you, Frey "

" You're welcome , Merls". his roommate says.

He hangs up and goes back to the booth.

He plays with the rest of his food he hasn't eat that much, his appetite left him half hour ago.

Gwen sees him and gives him a little smile that he tries to give back.

He is counting the seconds until his phone rings and then Piledriver Waltz is out on his speakers.

He jumps and picks up quickly and finally he notices Arthur looking at him.

" Freya! What's up?"

" Bran is dead , Merlin! " he hears her half crying .Bran is her least favorite hamster.

"Oh I'm so sorry! " he apologizes

Gwen is listening carefully now with a concerned face.

"Can you come home ? Please! " She is a good actress.

"Of course! I'm bringing Cookie dough, ok?" He responds in a soft voice.

" Thank you, Merls"

"I'll be there in 20 " He tries not to say this in a very gleeful tone.

And they hang up.

" What happened ? " asks Gwen.

"Bran is dead, you know how Freya is with her pets.I'm sorry I have to go "

He leaves 20 quid on the table .He says good bye and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

On his way back home he enters a Sainsbury's and buys the ice cream because he deserves it.

As soon as he is entering, Freya attacks him.

"Did you bring the ice cream ?"

Of course that is the first thing she asks.

Merlin smiles.

"Of course I did "

Freya grins widely.

"You gave me a craving when you mentioned it " she says getting the pint out of the plastic bag .

Merlin just goes to get the spoons.

They cuddle together in the couch .He can feel her warmness and he feels himself relaxing ,he is home.

Sometimes, he is sad that they didn't work out ,he still remembers the first time he saw her .How hey got just good along so well .Freya being a lesbian certainly put a stop in all his fantasies but sometimes he just knows they work so much better as friends like they've been since they meet the first day at uni, even though he quitted the next year, deciding to go for his dream, and leaving for Paris to get his Pâttisserie & Confisserie and Boulangerie & Viennoiserie titles. He was there for three years then he went to New York to get a professional masters and lastly he worked there for over a year until he was offered a position here at Ladureé and damn was he happy he could come back to his friends and he had a job he loved ,he does miss the kitchen but he knows he can come back whenever he wanted .

Freya talking is what makes him remember where he is now .Home.

"So on a 1 to 10 how bad was the not date? " she asks while eating.

"A 9.5" he says while he crosses his legs and dips the spoon in the pint.

"Was the guy fit ?"

"Oh my god ! I haven't told you ! So you remember last week when I came home and you told me,I was looking goofy and I said that I just saw one of the most gorgeous guys ever ?"

"Oh! Suit guy ?"

"Yes ! Lance's mate is Suit guy, his name is Arthur "

"So he was fit " she looks at me, wiggling her eyebrows

"Yes ,but a total wanker .Such a pity" he takes another spoonful.

" What did he do exactly ?"

"For starters when I offered my hand he ignored it and when I said it was nice meeting him, he didn't said anything and he spent the entire dinner talking about his work or the things the three of them did while I was gone and whenever I talked I could feel him judging me like I was doing something wrong " he could notice his voice getting quieter as he spoke. he took the pint from Freya's hands and started eating.

" Oh Merlin ! There would be more chances ". She cuddles him .

"I just hope I don't have to see him again" he says with his mouth full of ice-cream.

"Maybe we should hang out with Gwaine? Have a good time.It's still early" She offers looking at him.

"That does sound good "

Freya smiles.

Going out with Gwaine is exactly what he needs .

They had a few drinks and now he is loose enough to don't feel ridiculous while dancing and he is going to get some action today ,he is dressed for it .His favorite old black skinny jeans from his emo phase and a white sleveless shirt. He used to be embarrassed about his twig-like arms when he was younger so he joined the gym ,where he met Gwaine ,he supposed that it would also help him with his work having strong arms.

It works now too when a very cute dark haired boy smiles at him from afar.

"I 'll go for it " someone whispers .

Merlin turns to see Gwaine ,his long brown hair still as perfect as always even, though they 've been at the club for a while and the air is sticky and hot , a smile, in his good looking face .

Merlin has to remind himself not to have more good looking friends it affects his self esteem.

"Of course you would " he says to his friend who gives him a shot of tequila or what passes for tequila at a club, and he drowns it.

"He still looking ?" Merlin asks try to be inconspicuous.

"Totally checking you out ,mate" Gwaine pats his shoulder and smiles.

Before he forgets and goes his own way he asks. 

"Where's Freya ? " Worrying about his friend amongst the herd of people grinding against each other . Obviously there's no such luck . But who he finds is actually worse.

"Shit!" He tries to hide behind Gwaine's broad shoulders.

" Merlin! What are you doing?" His friends shout whispers. It's a club is a miracle he even hears something other than the dance music.

" Arthur is here" Merlin says nervous now .

" The Wanker ? Where? " Gwaine asks while standing on his toes to try to see more.

" I don't even know what he is doing here . It really doesn't look like his kind of place " He says still hidden .

"I don't see him ! Wait ! Is the gorgeous blond guy with the grey shirt dancing with one of the most gorgeous girls I've ever seen? "

Merlin looks at his friend squinting his eyes, Seriously? New friends. Maybe with more vocabulary.

He looks for Arthur on the dance floor and yes of course he is dancing with a pretty blonde just like him . They look good together.

" Yeah ,that's him . Fuck!"

" It's alright , mate. Just ignore him completely " Gwaine is throwing what he thinks are subtle glances at the blonde girl next to Arthur.

And now he is smiling crookedly and combing his hair . Oh no ! He is on the hunt.

Too many times going out with him and he always uses the same method now he'll go there introduced himself and use a horrible pick up line that almost always works.

"Before you go there and make a fool of yourself , Where the hell is Freya ? " he asks while he is grabbing Gwaine's wrist .

" She was going to the bathroom last she said."

Now Gwaine looks intently at Merlin's hand.

Merlin lets go .

"Good luck with blondie I think she came with Arthur "

"You know is not a problem with me if I end up in a threesome " Gwaine smiles widely.

Merlin just shakes his head .Typical Gwaine.

As soon as Gwaine is out of his sight he goes to the bathroom to hide for a bit . The brunette from earlier totally forgotten.

Thankfully on his way there he finds Freya dancing with a beautiful girl who for once looks nice .

Freya doesn't have the best taste in women.

There is a reason they don't say the name Nimueh at home.

"Merlin !" His friend says when she finally sees him.

She waves for him to come over.

"Frey ,I see you are having a good time " he smiles .His friend seems either really happy or really drunk or it could be both .

"I am " she puts her arm around the other girl shoulders.

"Merlin ,this is Mithian , my lady this my best friend Merlin "

Mithian looks kinda shy but offers her hand.Merlin shakes it. She doesn't look the like the type of girl Freya goes for at clubs but so much better , her soft features ,nice smile, kind brown eyes and with Freya's  same brown hair.

"Nice to meet you " she says.

"Likewise" Merlin responds and he means it.

She smiles while getting closer to Freya.

"Where is Gwaine ? " Freya asks .

And that reminds him the reason he was going to hide on the bathroom in the first place.

"On the hunt .Besides guess who is here ? "

"Who? "

"Suit Guy ! " Merlin announces.

"No way ! This I have to see ! Where is he ?" Freya starts to look around trying to find him

"Last time I saw him , he was near the bar "

"My friends are over there , I think , we can head that way I want you to meet them " intervenes Mithian ,holding Freya's hand .

Merlin watches how his best friend just preens and grins widely at Mithian .

"Lead the way ,my lady "

"You should come too, Merlin " says Mithian .

And seriously who can say no to this girl, those doe eyes can hurt people.

Merlin looks at Freya and Freya nods .

"Of course " he answers .

Besides what are the chances that Arthur is still there ?

When Mithian waves at her friends who as bad luck would want it turns out to be Arthur and the other blonde ,whom is now snogging Gwaine, he knows that the chances were really high.

Bloody luck!

Merlin really really wants to go now .

Is the Maldives a good place to live ? He asks himself .

Or maybe he can go to Copenhagen that does seem like a good place to live .Aren't they the happiest people on Earth or something like that ? 

He is sure they have restaurants or bakeries there.

He is interrupted from planning his life in Denmark by an elbow on his side.

Freya looks intently at him.

But Merlin instead of returning the stare ,leans next to her and whispers in her ear .

"The bloke is Arthur"

Freya with her eyes open almost comically mouths "Shit "

Merlin tries to hide a smile ,pressing his lips together.

He loves Freya .

Mithian caught her attention now ,introducing her to Arthur ,who still didn't noticed that Merlin was there

"Freya , this my best friend ,Arthur, who drag us here after a horrible blind date "

Both of them look at each other , in the case of the blonde more like he is actually checking him out.

Unbelievable.

Merlin cleared his throat and put the fakest of smiles on his face.

"I don't see how I could have been a horrible date when you barely let me speak at all. Oh! And by the way you were the most horrible date ever,not me. Freya, tell Gwaine I am leaving .See you at home . Mithian ,it was lovely to met you .Arthur, you are a wanker and a prat .Good bye "

And he went by the coats room and got his leather jacket .

He really needed to be home now.

What an utter arsehole!

He still couldn't believe he called Merlin a bad date !!

He wanted to punch something well, preferably Arthur's face .

He was definitely going to the gym tomorrow , maybe he could spar with Gwaine.

He had to talk with Gwen about it too.

Puff..

He just wanted this day to end .

As soon as he arrived home,he got his trousers off , threw himself at the bed and slept.

Thank god , he didn't have work tomorrow was his last thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos , hits or comments are welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

When days later and after Gwaine rough him up at the gym and Freya came utterly happy .

It was time to talk to Gwen ,in person because he was shit at texting and it was so long ago since he called someone who wasn't his mother or the doctor.

Talking to his best friend is usually easy but how do you tell her that the guy she tried to set you up with who is her boyfriend's best mate is a total prat and wanker who you never want to see again ?   
So he went with whole truth.

"Gwen , Arthur is a wanker and a prat who I never want to see again"

If the face of his friend wasn't in total shock she was having a stroke of the whole stillness of his visage.

He knew she was fine when the next gesture she made was a face of utter confusion.

Why the confusion he couldn't comprehend. Did Gwen really think it went well?

" But Arthur is totally your type ?!" She said obviously still confused.

Merlin touched his friend 's hand.

"Gwen ,yes I love blondes but his personality is awful ,no matter how fuckable the lad is"

"Arthur is really ... He is not.. I mean he is not nice per se ,but in his own way he is good , he is good .Yes, he can be a bit of a prat ,as you said ,but once you know him better you see how good he is "

"If you say so ,Gwen he totally ignored me all through dinner and then I found him at the club with Gwaine and Freya who actually hooked up with one of his friends , and you know what he said , he said that I was a horrible date , Me! I still don't know how he is Lance's mate"

"Oh Merlin ! I'm so sorry I really thought you'd get along " Gwen said in a pained voice , she really looked sad.

"It's alright I'll just be the eternal bachelor .Maybe I should try Tinder. What do you think? " Merlin said trying to lighten up the mood and kinda serious as well .

He is being single his whole life , he hadn't had any serious relationships. He was 25 years old , and he never had a girlfriend or boyfriend , there have been almost somethings or hook ups , but who can live his whole life like that .

His days were almost all the same , going to work , coming back home , calling his Mom, doing something with Freya who now had less time since she started dating Mithian . He was happy for them , going to the gym and seeing Gwaine .

He thought maybe it was time for another trip somewhere , perhaps going back to New York he still kept some friends there .

 

He exhaled.

His colleague at Ladureé ,Sefa ,looked at him .

"What's up with you lately ? .You seem off"

They kept weighting the ingredients.

"I don't know I just everyone around me is happily in love and I am just existing . I'm not saying that that is the most important thing in the life of a person but at the same time it kinda is unless you're aromantic in that case , there are other priorities . I just feel lonely , alone and a little bit envious , I guess . I just..." he tried to explain " I 've been felling weird since a horrible date I had . Forget it! It's silly anyway "

Sefa placed her hand on his forearm .

" It's not silly Merlin ,is life , You'll find someone you'll see"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and went back to work .

Until George, the man who receives the clients called for him .

"Merlin, a lovely woman here wants to see you "

Merlin cleaned his hands and went to the entrance.

Maybe it was Gwen or Freya.

But the woman in black wasn't any of his friends.

She was beautiful with his fair skin , green eyes and hair as dark as his.

He cleared his throat.

" How may I help you, miss?" he asked in his most polite voice.

The woman smiled .

" Are you the chef who made the smore's macaroons?" she said looking him up and down . He felt like he was about to be eaten by the big bad wolf.

" Yes , indeed. I'm Merlin Emrys " He offered his hand . He was damn proud they decided to let him offer those macaroons.  

The woman looked strangely even happier.

" Morgana Pendragon, nice to meet you " she took his hand , soft hand with red painted nails matching the lipstick." I was wondering if you do caterings or something of the sort "

" Sometimes , yes " It was true he did some catering at Paris and New York , he hasn't here because his wage was more than enough and he was kinda busy.

"Excellent , I would like to hire you for a party I'm giving next Sunday . Could we perhaps exchange numbers and keep in touch to ultimate the details . Maybe you could sent me some of your other work ? "She offered him  a business card .

Morgana Pendragon , Head of Advertising of Camelot Industries.

" Of course "

" Perfect , see you then Merlin " and she was gone.

So this wasn't one of the most weird things that has happen to him , unfortunately.

But he got a job that maybe would distract him ,

Along the week they exchanged emails and well Merlin stopped thinking about his miserable love life like a 30 year old woman in a rom com .

He should stop buying those movies.

He was excited about the catering to Morgana's party, not Miss Pendragon as she had reminded him multiple times ,he was working with his own recipes , he was busy , it was good.

He thought as he was stirring the crème patissiere .

He then put it in a bowl to chill.

So the lavender infused vanilla cake was ready so were the strawberries and cream filling , the dark chocolate and caramel eclairs were ready , the jam and buttercream biscuits , the lemon pie shooters , the mini quiche lorraines , the cotton candy cupcakes , the mini donuts were looking tasty and cute , the prosciutto brushettas , the caprese pitas, the smore's macaroons and last and his personal favorite the raspberry and creme patissiere mille fieulle

Damn he was good . He was tired but excited , he always was when making something for a lot of people and it was his first catering since he was back so he was extra excited .

"Merlin , please let me eat something is not fair seeing you make all this incredible and delicious food and not eating any ... " Freya pouts from the sofa .

Merlin shakes his head .

" Sorry Frey " he says while he gets out his friend's favorite double chocolate chunks cookies from the oven, as if he could forget her ."Those are for the clients"

He places the tray in the support.

Freya looks even sadder now.

"No! Not my favorite Merlin ! You know I knew what love was with those cookies !"

Merlin tries not to smile.

"Well then let's hope you don't have a heartbreak, these are for you, you bloody impatient " Merlin finally grins widely.

And in Freya 's face is copy of his grin ,she runs to hug him.

"You are my favorite person ever !" She says trying to steal a cookie but fails as she burns her fingers grabbing one .

Merlin laughs.

"Never change " he whispers quietly to her .

She hugs him tighter.

In the Sunday afternoon you found Merlin with Freya in front of a white house in Westminster near Hyde Park .

He loves this borough.

He plants a smile on his face ,exhales and rings the bell.

Morgana welcomes them in with a smile not at all as predatory as last time he saw her.

Merlin just grins back.

She gets them, into the house where a lot of people is already there he guesses by the noise .

Merlin narrows his eyes.

"Am I late ? " he asks, he remembers the text that said five o 'clock and he is fifteen minutes earlier .

"Not at all , you're at the perfect time " she then notices Freya who is checking Morgana out , Merlin doesn't blame her ,the woman is indeed gorgeous ,scary but gorgeous.

"And who is this ? " Morgana asks in very fake cheery tone .

"Oh this is my flat mate and best friend Freya Lake " Merlin introduces.

Freya smiles and offers her hand, she probably hasn't noticed the tone

"Very nice to meet you ,you have such a lovely house " His friend says .

Thankfully she was raised with manners .

"Thank you , likewise" this time the smile the other woman offers is sincere .

"Well let's take you to the kitchen shall we ? Those look heavy " she says while pointing at the large bags they are carrying,

When they have organized everything in the lovely plates and are ready to go Morgana bursts in the room accompanied by two very familiar people.

"Mithian! " Freya yells while going to kiss his girlfriend who has a big smile on her face and receives her with open arms.

Anyone who saw them would think that they haven't seen each other in ages not just yesterday. Merlin smiles infected by Freya's happiness .

The grin dies quickly when he notices who is at Morgana's other side.

Freaking Arthur, who is looking as handsome as the other times he's seen him.

Merlin shakes his head , trying to get those thoughts out of his head.

"Arthur" he says in all seriousness.

"Merlin "

Now the rest of the people in the room are looking at them .Freya and Mithian a little bit scared and Morgana with a grin in her face.

" I'm off then , Morgana I hope you have a great party. You have my account 's number."

Freya gets away from Mithian and by his side in a second.

"You're welcome to stay ,God knows you made enough food ! We are celebrating Lil' Arthur birthday ,and it seems you guys are aquainted " Morgana offers.

He is tempted to say yes just by seeing how mad Arthur looks but decides to be a better person.

"We are not.."

"We are n.."

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other after speaking at the same time.

"I have things to do unfortunately" Merlin answers .

It is not exactly a lie but not a total truth either.

He has to watch a movie he got the other day at the library that he has to return tomorrow.

Kind of pathetic to say out loud.

"Freya ? " Mithian ask with puppy eyes .

His best friend nods.

"Now I get to eat what Merlin baked " she says as she approaches her girlfriend, Merlin doesn't blame her he'd do the same in her situation .

"Thanks for the offer ,Morgana. Mithian ,lovely to see you again .Frey ,see you at home.Arthur" He nods at him as he leaves.

When he is opening the front door a hand grabbing his wrist stops him ,he turns hoping to see Freya or everyone else but Arthur who is looking rather uncomfortable.

Merlin drags his eyes from the hand still touching him to Arthur's blue eyes and raises an eyebrow.

" I just wanted to apologize about the other day " the blonde says this as if it pains him .

But Merlin is still angry so he doesn't back off .

"Which part ?" He asks instead.

"Everything , look I know there is no excuse but I had a horrible day at work and ever since I broke up with Vivian I 've been set up in a lot dates and I was just fed up .I know I behave poorly but I just thought that if I was awful at the beginning you'll have no expectations." Arthur looks him in the eyes , the tone of his voice low and soft, he just seems defeated.

Merlin almost forgives him .

"Then why did you say I was a horrible date?" That thought has been wandering his mind for a while.

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers and closes his eyes.

"You misunderstood Mithian I didn't say that you per se were horrible . I meant the situation in general was horrible " Arthur answered softly.

"You barely let me talk at all ,you spent the whole dinner talking to Lance and Gwen and totally ignoring me whenever I opened my mouth!" He exclaims.

" I just needed to rant like I said horrible day at work and then I don't know it's been a while since I've seen Lance I wanted to catch up and about the not letting you talk well it was part of the no expectations part .I was an arsehole " He admits.

And Merlin doesn't deny it .

Merlin scratches the back of his head.

He knows he has forgiven Arthur.

"Okay , I accept you apologies , we might as well try to get along seeing as our best friends are in the way of having 2.5 kids in the next two years"

Merlin notices the crooked smile in Arthur's lips .

"They are gross, but you are right .Truce then?" The blond asks offering his hand, the gesture an imitation of the first time they met ,but unlike Arthur that day Merlin shakes his hand.

"Truce" And he means it.

Arthur grins now and Merlin smiles in return.

"Happy Birthday Arthur !" Merlin says as he finally goes out the door.

Merlin is content on his way home .

When he get on his Instagram he sees that he is being tagged in a lot of photos some by Freya, some by a morganlafey who he guesses is Morgana .

The pictures are lovely and in one of those Arthur is glowing in the candle light blowing them and Merlin thinks the same thing he thought the first time he saw him that he was gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now folks.  
> I do have the next chapter written but I have some changes I want to do but I 'll try to update soon .


	4. Chapter 4

The next time they see each other is only a month in Gwen and Lance's housewarming party.  
He is carrying Gwen 's favorite chocolate cake and is desperate to just leave it in the kitchen so after rushing to greet the hosts he went to the kitchen and that is where he finds him with the blonde girl who was at the club the last time .He forgot to ask Gwaine about her and he didn't brag the way he usually does .Weird.  
She is the first that notices him first and elbows Arthur not so discreetly.  
"Elena !" Arthur looks about to tell her off when he notices who is she looking at  
"Hello Merlin " he turns and says not as awkwardly as the last times .  
"Arthur" Merlin answers.  
"Are you the same Merlin that made all that delicious food at Arthur's birthday?" The blonde ,Elena asks good naturedly.  
Merlin smiles at her ,he loves to receive compliments about his desserts .  
"That's me " he says touching his neck.  
"Oh my god ! I have to congratulate you for those raspberry mille fiuelle , they were heavenly , well the only one I could try ,they flied away the moment Arthur tried them .I have never seen him eat that much ,actually he devoured everything he tasted "  
"Elena.. " Arthur said again this time, more softly , he looked embarrassed , then faintest of blush on his cheeks .  
Merlin smiled.  
The girl ignored him, and kept going.  
"And those double chocolate chip cookies to die for, weren't they Artie?"  
Merlin tried not to giggle at the nickname.  
"Well I'm glad Artie liked the food " said Merlin sincerely smiling.  
Arthur looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed that only made Merlin smile more.  
"What did you bring tonight?" Asked Elena staring at the bag.  
Merlin had actually forgot about it .  
"Dark chocolate cake with cappuccino buttercream" every time someone asks him about any of his desserts he either said the simple things or explain the dish like he was in Masterchef.  
"Sounds delicious ! I don't know how you aren't fat ? I know I will be if I could do the things you do " exclaimed Elena  
He was liking her more and more.  
" Well, I don't eat them. I used to love sweets before the career but since then, I just prefer eat something someone else did.Freya, my roommate , eats every next experiment I do because she likes everything. I am too picky with desserts in general I have become a desserts snob "  
That made her laughed .  
" I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind trying your experiments or myself "  
At this Arthur was looking at the floor like he was having a conversation with it .  
"Maybe I 'll call him ,it seems he already has good taste " Merlin says trying to get him in the conversation , he sometimes can be a nice person .  
" Well your desserts were the only thing that was there, they were edible and I was hungry" Arthur retorts  
Merlin clutches at his chest like it hurts him and looks narrows his eyes looking directly at Arthur.  
" How dare you?! Merlin says pointing at him ." Now you ain't eating any of my desserts !" sometimes .  
Elena giggle and Merlin sees the little twitch on Arthur lips .  
" Ain't? Are you American now , Merlin ?" Arthur asks with his head tilted a little and obviously teasing  
" Well , Arthur I actually lived in New York for two years " Merlin replies with his very practiced american accent .  
" Really? Wait,let me guess , Brooklyn? You seem the hipster type ." the blonde asks now actually curious .  
Merlin looks at himself with his black converse , grey skinny jeans and The last shadow puppets t-shirt and he sees where Arthur comes from so he shrugs his shoulders.  
" I studied my masters there and I worked at Johnny Iuzzinni kitchen later. I lived in the Bronx my first year then yes ,I did moved to Brooklyn " He says defeated there were a lot of hipters in Brooklyn .  
"Knew it! " says Arthur excitedly .  
Merlin shakes his head and smiles .  
"You're not the first to call me a hipster , you know ?" Adds Merlin .  
"Nor will I be the last " says Arthur .  
"Don't I tell you that a lot Merlin " a voice he recognizes says as someone places a hand on his shoulders.  
Merlin turns and finds Gwaine .  
Merlin almost forgot Lance and Gwaine have recently joined a footie team together and that he would obviously be coming ,apparently they get along .  
"Princess ! Long time no see "exclaims Gwaine in Arthur 's direction .  
Arthur looks offended and about to respond something until Gwaine goes straight to Elena's side and kisses her.  
So that answers the previous question about them .  
Why didn't he know ? Ohhh Elena is the mysterious pixie , a.k.a who Gwaine has been talking non stop lately . He is so obvious some time . Okay , he admits it most of the time, he feels like hitting himself in the forehead .  
But why does he call her pixie ? Sometimes with his friend is better not to ask... maybe is a sex thing .  
And meanwhile Elena and Gwaine enter a session of teenage snogging Merlin leaves the bag in the table and gets out of there with Arthur following behind.  
" That wasn't something I wanted to see " says Arthur now by his side .  
" Me neither ,princess " Merlin adds  
Arthur looks at him like saying seriously.  
Merlin laughs .  
"Stop it ! He calls me that sometimes when we are training !" The blonde defends himself.  
Merlin bite his lower lips trying not to laugh again .  
" Right ...You guys are in this footie team together The gentlemen or something " Remembers Merlin .  
"That's ridiculous , we are the Knights "  
"Of course because that's better ! So you guys go around slaying dragons ans saving damsels in distress and playing footie"  
Merlin laughs again.  
Lance comes between them.  
"I see you two are getting along " intervenes Lance patting their shoulders and a smile in his face .  
Merlin looks at Arthur and thinks that yeah they are.  
They sit together at the table exchanging glances whenever something weird or funny happens.  
They trade stories about themselves , their friends and in the end Arthur says.  
"You know Gwen talked a lot about you when you weren't here , she really missed you"  
Merlin scratches the back of his neck .  
"I really missed her too ,she is my best friend "  
"I can see why now" he tells him looking a bit embarrassed.  
He looks adorable.  
And they kept looking at each other until Lance stood up and clink? His glass with the fork.  
" I just want to thank all of you for being here with me and Gwen ,especially you Merlin ,it took you a bit longer but you're here now .Gwen wouldn't stop talking about you and saying all those good things I was starting to thing you were a myth" at this Gwen elbows his side "  
Merlin laughs.  
"Anyways what we wanted to say to all of you is thanks for being our friends"  
They all clapped. Gwaine even hollers? At one time.  
"And since apparently we got Merlin and Arthur to get along ,that deserves a toast"  
Now Merlin and Arthur look at each other  
Their friend can't live with out them, can live with them.  
"For a moment there I thought he was going to say that they were engaged . " Arthur comment on his ear.  
"I thought so too , it might not be long before they do now " Merlin adds.  
Once he returned home , he saw Freya sitting in the coach with a bowl of popcorn and a rom com on the telly .  
She followed the noise of the keys and asked.  
"So how was it ? Are they engaged yet?"  
Merlin chuckles ,Freya has been asking that question for over a year now. She really thinks that they are going to do it soon.  
"Not yet, I'm afraid " He sits , grabs some kennels from her bowl and rests his head on her shoulder.  
"I made peace with Arthur" Merlin says  
"Didn't you do that at his birthday ? She asks confused .  
" Right , but today we really got along, we were talking most of the time .It was fun . He's fun " His lips unknowingly tilt a bit.  
She turns with her eyes wide open.  
"Are my ears hearing this ? Am I imaging things? Is the world ending? "  
He kicks her foot.  
"Shut up"  
"At least now we can hang out all together without being awkward , you know I like them "  
" Me too " he whispered. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is the first part of this series.  
> There is more to come ...  
> Kudos and comments are apreciated , thank you for all of you who liked and read it .

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title for this work was "Hate at second sight"
> 
>  
> 
> P.S : English is not my first language so all comments are aprecciated ,even if they aren't for correcting my grammar.  
> If you by any chance want to talk to the almost crazy person who wrote this you can find me in Tumblr by samgreestorm.


End file.
